The Valentine's Day Present
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Rouge wants to surprise Knuckles with something special on Valentine's Day and she needs Shadow to help her. Little that she knows, she'll be the one in for a surprise from the ultiimate being himself. COMPLETE


It was another day at the Chaotix and everyone was gathered in the conference room listening to Vector talk about the current Almas attacks that have been happening in Tech City. Shadow, Espio, Charmy, Tonya, and Rouge were sitting at the huge table having their eyes focused on the green crocodile that was standing before them.

Vector was standing in front of a whiteboard with a black dry erase maker in his hands writing out the places in the city the Almas have been attacking. After when he was finished writing, he turned to the group. "As you all can see, the Almas have been most spotted here and here." He suddenly heard the kid bee's voice.

"Oh! Oh! Question!"

The crocodile pointed towards the hyperactive bee who was sitting between Espio and Tonya. "What's on your mind, Charms?"

The bee's smile was wide as he began to say his question. "Won't that mean that we have to partner up with each other and patrol later at night?"

The crocodile made a small nod, "Yes."

Suddenly the bee had practically jumped out of his chair with joy. "All right! Then that means I get to patrol around with Captain Shadow even later at night!"

The black and red hedgehog who was sitting across from him formed an annoyed look. "Partnered up with your sugar high ass? I don't think so."

The bee then formed a sly smirk and turned to the purple chameleon beside him. "Espio?"

The chameleon escaped a chuckle. "Yeah fucking right! You must have lost your freakin' mind! If we're gonna be partnered up late at night with someone…" His eyes shifted over to the purple cat who was sitting beside the bee. "…I'd rather it be miss lovely Tonya."

The cat girl blushed deeply along with giving him a glare of annoyance.

"No! No! No!" Charmy shouted in frustration. "It's always the same with everyone! It's always Espio and Tonya! Me and Vector! And Captain Shadow and Rouge! Why can't we switch up every once in awhile?"

"But we do switch up, Charms", Vector spoke. "Sometimes Tonya and I work together and sometimes it'll be you and Espio."

"Yeah", Charmy agreed. "But how often does that happen? And besides…" He pointed towards Shadow and Rouge who were sitting beside each other. "…Captain Shadow and Rouge are always partnered with each other! What's the deal with that?"

The crocodile sighed and crossed his arms as he explained. "Because Charms, Rouge is still the latest member of the team and since I'm the leader, I don't have time to train her. Shadow on the other hand is second in command. Therefore, it's his responsibility to train her."

The bee rose an eyebrow in shock. "Oh? That's the reason why? I thought they were like love birds or something", he spoke with a giggle.

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms as he looked away from the bat girl who was sitting beside him. "Please like I'd ever have any form of relations with that thing!"

Rouge looked away from him as well while she crossed her arms. "Humph! Yeah well who wants to be stuck with your emo ass all and every day? Besides, I already have a boyfriend who's far more better looking and smarter than him!"

With an anger mark formed on his head, the hedgehog turned to her in uprising rage. "Knuckles? Smarter than me? Excuse me while I take this time to laugh!"

The bat turned to him with a sly smile. "What? Can't handle the fact that it's true?"

"Are you kidding me? He's dumber than me while I'm fucking drunk off my ass! And believe me, I'm fucking retarded when I'm smashed! And to top it all off, he's gullible as shit!"

"Yeah fucking right!"

He couldn't help but to escape a chuckle. "Heh, I bet he'd flip his shit if I told him someone touched the Master Emerald."

"Shut up! He's very sensitive about that!"

He laughed even more, "Yeah? No shit!"

Everyone in the room watched mindlessly as the two began to argue.

Vector shook his head and turned to the bee. "See what you started, Charms?"

All the kid bee did was shrug his shoulders. "Uh…my bad?"

When Vector thought he couldn't listen to their arguing anymore, he decided to get Shadow's attention. "Shadow! Since you're the gifted artist of the group, why don't you draw us a small diagram of the west side of Tech City?"

The hedgehog turned to the crocodile in annoyance. "…And why do I have to this?" He then caught the maker that Vector had thrown over to him.

"Because I'm your boss! Now do it!"

"Okay! Okay!" The hedgehog sighed as he walked over to the white board and began to draw with the marker.

Everyone watched in amazement as Shadow began to draw an out of this world sketch of the west side of Tech City.

"Wow that's so cool!" Charmy shouted.

"That's beautiful, Shadow", Tonya spoke with an amazed smile.

"You really are an artist, Shad", Espio added.

Rouge never said a word but she was still dazzled. 'He is good…'

"It's nothing really", he spoke while he tried to hide his blush. The hedgehog placed the marker back into Vector's hands and sat back down beside Rouge. It wasn't too long until he felt Rouge tap him on his arm. He turned to face her with annoyance.

"Hey", she whispered in a soft voice. "How did you learn to draw like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I don't know. I guess it just came naturally..."

Afterwards, she began to think of an idea.

After the day ended, everyone had began to go home. Before Shadow had a chance to start walking to his house, he felt a tug on his arm. He spun around and turned to a white bat woman who was giving him a strangely warm look. "Rouge? What do you want?"

She gave him a shy look as she began to talk to him. "Well today is Valentine's Day…"

The hedgehog's ears twitched by the word. "Really? I forgot all about that. Heh, no wonder Espio was giving hints more than usual towards Tonya. But…what does this have to do with me?"

"Well…", she began. "…I wanted to give Knuckles something special tonight."

"…Sex? Doesn't sound very special to me."

Her face became red in embarrassment. "No you pervert! A gift!"

"What gift?"

She began to fiddle with her fingers. "…Well that's where I kind of need you to come in…"

He gave her a look of utter confusion, "What?"

"Shadow, I want you to draw me wearing nothing but this…"

His eyes widened as he saw her take out a beautiful necklace that had blue sapphire diamonds around it. "Rouge, that's beautiful!"

She formed a warm smile as she looked at the necklace. "Knuckles gave it to me for a two month anniversary gift."

"How overrated…"

She tried to ignore Shadow's comments by still smiling. "So what do you say?"

He scratched his head as he began to think about it. "I don't know, bat girl. A nude pic? I don't think your boyfriend will like that."

"Oh come on, Shadow. I can't ask anyone else."

"Why not?"

"Because Charmy can't even draw his own diagrams to his inventions, Espio is just a pervert, and everyone else just has no talent."

"Well you are right about that…"

"So what do you say? Please, Shadow. I'll pay you."

He sighed heavily after when he was done thinking about it. "Fine. I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day anyway. Come to my house around six."

She formed a warm smile and made a nod towards him, "Okay."

Later, the sun was setting in the sky and Rouge had made it to Shadow's house. She opened the door and peaked her head inside to examine the living room until she heard his cold voice.

"Come on in and start taking off your clothes. I want to get this over with as soon as possible you know?"

When Rouge stepped inside and closed the door behind her, she saw Shadow sitting on a black stool with his back turned to her. She noticed that he was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, black denim pants, and red, black, yellow, and white shoes. While she began to take off her purple uniform, she stared at the hedgehog cleaning a paintbrush and getting other art supplies ready. When she was done taking off her clothes and putting the necklace on around her neck, she turned to him once again. "Okay I'm ready when you are."

"Okay." He spun around to her, "Let's get this over…" Once he saw her, his heart raced, "…With?" He felt as though he couldn't take his eyes away from her gorgeous body. It was so perfect and flawless. It was like looking at the perfect woman. When he realized he was staring, he shook his head to snap himself out of it. "Uh get on the sofa and get in the pose you want", he said while he laid his eyes upon the canvas in front of him.

She spotted the blue sofa that was setting across from Shadow and laid her body on it. While she was laying on the sofa, she couldn't help but to think this was all relating to something sexual. She blushed as she tried to get those kind of thoughts from her mind.

Shadow looked away from the canvas and back to her. "Is that how you want me to draw you?"

"Yup."

He tried to take his eyes away from her, took out a sharp pointed pencil, and placed the tip of it against the canvas. "Okay let's get started."

It took hours later until Shadow was finally done sketching, outlining, shading, and coloring the drawing. When he finished painting the last part of the drawing, he sighed heavily with relief and turned to Rouge. "You can move now, bat girl. You're done."

"Really? Finally!" She eagerly got up from the sofa and stood beside Shadow to look at the painting. "Oh my God! Shadow, that's amazing! That looks exactly like me! You truly are an artist!"

"Thanks, Rouge…" His eyes traveled away from the painting and were laid upon Rouge's huge supple breasts that were next to his face. A deep blush formed on his face after he had looked away. "Uh do you want to borrow my coat?"

At first she had no idea why he offered that until she had realized what he was getting at. She quickly folded her arms over her chest while forming a deep red blush on her face. "Oh my God!" She then heard Shadow chuckle as he handed her his black trench coat.

"Heh, I think it's too late to cover yourself, bat girl. I already saw it all."

She put the coat on and still had a flustered expression. "You really are a pervert!" She then saw him stand from the stool and walk into the kitchen.

"Let's take a break while the painting dries."

She made a nod, followed him into the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table. She watched him set down a cup of water in front of her. "Thanks." She picked the cup up off the table and took a sip from it. "…So am I the first naked girl you drew?"

He shrugged, "I've had practice from pictures in books but I never had one in front of my face before."

She giggled a bit. "I bet you never expected a girl to approach you begging for you to draw them naked."

He shook his head, "Nope not really."

"I bet Knuckles will be really happy to see that painting." She then heard a chuckle escape from the hedgehog.

"Just don't tell him who drew you or he'll attempt to kill me and let's face it, bat girl. I don't think he'll last two seconds in a fight with me."

She formed a small smile. "You maybe right but he does have a lot determination."

"Yeah I guess that's true."

She turned to him and it seemed like he looked suddenly saddened. "So you're doing nothing special today?"

"No why would I?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day and no one should be alone."

"Heh alone is my middle name."

She then realized that perhaps she went too far with the conversation and may have upset him. She couldn't really tell since he always looked non caring and depressed. "I'm sorry…"

He turned to her with a confused look, "What are you apologizing for? I like being single. I don't really look like the type to have a girlfriend either. Wouldn't you say?"

She shook her head and formed a warm smile. "You'll find that girl so don't get too attached with being by yourself."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess." He watched her take off the necklace that Knuckles gave her and set it on the table. "Wow Knuckles really must've spent a fortune on that thing."

"Yeah isn't he romantic?"

"Heh more like pathetic. All I would give my girlfriend for a present is straight up sex."

A deep blush formed on the bat's face from his comment. "Sex? No girl will be satisfied with just sex."

He formed a sly smirk towards her. "Not while they're having sex with me. I don't want to brag or anything but apparently when I fuck a girl, it's mind blowing."

"Please", she said as she crossed her arms. "You can't be that great."

"I'm Mobius' ultimate being. I'm called that for many reasons…"

"Yeah I bet."

He suddenly gave her an evil smirk, "…Would you like me to prove it?"

She faced him with a puzzled look, "…What?"

"I bet I can fuck way better than Knuckles."

Once again she was flustered by his sudden and shocking invitation.

He saw how she was reacting and thought that what he said had went too far. "I mean you don't have to. I'm just trying to get my point across."

She began to think about it even more and she didn't know why she had to think so hard about it. 'He's fucking lost his mind! I'm not going to fuck him! I'm dating Knuckles! That would be cheating! It's already bad enough I let him draw me naked! But then again…I'm…curious. Is he actually as good as he say he is?' When she finally came out of her thoughts, she suddenly saw Shadow standing in front of her giving her a curious look.

"You're thinking way too hard about this, bat girl. Perhaps this will help you think this through better…"

She was taken by surprise as she saw him lean over to her and kiss her soft lips. The kiss he was giving her was rough but full of passion. She tried to contain herself as she felt his tongue licking her lips begging for an entrance. She began to return the kiss until he had pulled away from her.

"Did it help you think any faster?"

"Pervert! Why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged, "What? Didn't like the kiss?"

"No!"

He formed an evil smirk. "If you hated it so much then why were you about to let me shove my tongue in your mouth?"

She had to admit to herself that she had liked the kiss but didn't want to admit it to him. "Oh shut up!" Frustrated, she clenched her fists, stood from the chair, and stormed into the living room. "I didn't enjoy it okay!" Her arm was suddenly tugged on by Shadow.

"Okay okay, bat girl. I'll take your word for it just calm down already."

She watched him suddenly place the necklace into her hands.

"You should get going. Knuckles will worry."

She slowly nodded her head, "…Yeah." She watched as he sat on the blue sofa waiting for her to leave. All she did was look down at the necklace and set it down on the small table next to her.

Shadow's eyes widened when he saw her walking over to him and suddenly sat on his lap. "…Rouge?"

She sighed heavily while she sat on his body. "I'm only curious okay?"

"But won't Knuckles realize how long you're taking?"

"It's fine. I told him I would be a little late getting his present and all."

After hearing that an evil smirk formed on the hedgehog's face. "A little late?" He placed his hands on her waist, "I have a feeling it'll be longer than that."

As she felt his hands on her waist, she couldn't help but to blush. She began to wonder what she was getting herself into. Suddenly Shadow had pushed her body down onto the sofa making her lay on it.

"I must warn you", he spoke as he began to take off his red shirt. "I haven't done this in awhile."

She watched him toss his shirt onto the floor. "How long is awhile?"

"A couple of years", he replied calmly.

"A couple of what?" She spoke while her eyes widened.

He leaned closer to her with their noses practically touching. "I'm not the same horny teenager like I was you know? Maturity is a powerful thing." He began to chuckle a bit, "I couldn't say the same for Espio though…"

She just looked at him blankly.

"Don't worry…" He set his body on top of hers. "…You won't be disappointed."

When he had kissed her earlier, she had a feeling she wouldn't either.

He leaned closer and closer to her until their lips had met once again and this time Rouge had gladly let his tongue explore her mouth. While their tongues fought, his hands had traveled from her upper body to her lower body.

Her body quivered as she felt his hands stroke her body.

He took his lips from hers and began to kiss her down to her huge breasts.

She could feel one hand playing with her breasts and the other stroking her inner thigh. She couldn't help but to moan a bit from it. She gasped when she felt him slide his fingers inside of her so quickly and easily. She didn't think she had gotten wet so fast.

He played with one breast with his free hand and was licking the other playfully with his tongue.

As she felt him squeeze her breast a little, she groaned a bit. 'He really knows how to tease', she thought. Her groans got louder when she felt him nibble on her nipple with his teeth. She had to call his name, "Ah, Shadow…", she spoke in a soft voice.

A smirk formed on his face when he saw her nipples becoming erect. "Heh, are you getting horny already, bat girl? I just started…" He continued to lick her nipples while hearing pleasurable noises coming from her.

She winced and groaned even louder as she felt his fingers penetrate her opening deeper and deeper. "Oh, Shadow…" She groaned.

He licked his lips as he saw her expression. "Do you like it when I do this?" His fingers slid inside of her deeper making her wetter and wetter by the moment.

"Ye-yes…", she moaned in an aroused tone.

He licked her hard nipples once more and then began to kiss her from her chest down to her lower region.

When she felt his lips work down to her entrance, she gasped and moaned from the feeling.

He slowly took his hand out of her opening and licked the wetness from it. "I can't wait to taste more of your sweet nectar…"

She thought she was caught in a whole other world once she felt his lips press against her opening. She gripped the sofa when she felt his tongue licking her entrance. Her head had leaned back as she tried to contain herself from getting too carried away. "Sha-Shadow…" She tried not too move her hips so much, but it felt all too good. She didn't want him to stop as she thought that was perhaps the best feeling in the world.

He continued to lick and nibble at her opening while he tried to savor her sweet taste.

She gripped the sofa even more as she felt something building up within her. "Oh, Shadow! I…I'm about to…"

Judging by how she was acting he knew that she was about to come. He clamped his mouth over her opening and had never stopped trying to devour her sweet sap.

"I'm coming!" She cried out in orgasm as she released her juices into his mouth. She turned to Shadow and saw him swallowing her juices. She blushed a deep red while she looked at the mess she had made. "Oh God, Shadow! I'm so sorry! I got it all over your sofa and oh God I'm still wearing your coat!"

While he watched her apologize, he couldn't help but to escape a chuckle. "Don't worry about it. It's called soap and water, bat girl. No need to get flustered over something stupid."

Afterwards she did feel embarrassed for suddenly apologizing over nothing.

"However…the coat needs to come off…" He began to peel the black trench coat off of her body. "Besides, I believe I said fuck not tease."

She watched him take the coat off of her and toss it onto the floor.

He began to take off his pants and shoes, "You had your fun and now to have mine…"

When she saw him take off his pants and toss them to the side, she saw his erect cock standing straight in the air. She was dazzled at the size of it. It was like she was mesmerized. She never had a clue that he was this big. She began to think that it was probably bigger than Knuckles'. She was brought out of it when Shadow snapped his fingers at her.

A sly smile was formed on his face while he faced her. "You just going to stare at it or are you going to ride it?"

She had to admit that she was still feeling embarrassed about everything but she kept forcing herself to go through with it. She gently began to straddle herself onto him. She winced as she felt pain from her first penetration with Shadow. A loud groan had escaped her when he helped her push herself in deep.

His sly smile had came back on his face. "Heh, it's big huh?" He placed his hands on her waist and helped her to begin moving up and down on him.

With every movement she had made on him, the pain had gotten less and less.

Once he saw her moving better, he took his hands away from her waist and began to enjoy her wet warm walls brushing against him.

She had moved faster and faster and just knew Shadow was enjoying it as well when she felt him pushing himself deeper inside of her. She gasped and panted heavily with every thrust he was giving her. She leaned her body against his while she rode him faster and faster each waking moment.

He gripped her waist again to push himself even deeper inside of her. "Oh fuck, Rouge…" he panted. "You're so fucking tight…I don't give a fuck what Knuckles says! He was not fucking you right!"

She winced, looked up at the hedgehog, and wrapped her arms around his neck making him face her. "I guess not…" She leaned closer to him until their lips had met and they were locked into a passionate kiss.

While their tongues roamed in each other's mouths, Shadow couldn't help to but to thrust himself into her harder and harder.

She took her mouth from his and groaned louder and louder with every powerful thrust he gave her. "Oh, Shadow!"

He kissed her forehead while whispering to her. "Do you like this, Rouge? Does it feel good?" He asked while panting.

"Yes…", she groaned. "God yes! Don't stop, Shadow! Please!"

He couldn't believe that she was actually so into their session together. He thought that either she had lied about having sex with Knuckles and was still a virgin or maybe he was after all better at this than he was. Suddenly, he stood up from the sofa and leaned against the wall with her back against it and him still being inside of her.

With her back against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his body and held him close to her. She felt that every thrust he had gave her was like a drug. She wanted and needed more. She clawed her nails into his back as he playfully nibbled and licked her neck. "God, Shadow! M-more! Give me more!"

It was only a matter of time that he was feeling an overwhelming sensation build up within him, but he tried his best to hold the sensation back. "I…I'm going to come", he panted. "Do you want me to take it out of you?"

"No…" she moaned. "Come…inside of me…Come in me!"

He was shocked by her answer and would've thought that she wouldn't want it. He had assumed that she had gotten caught up in their session together and didn't bother to think about anything but what was going on right then and there. "If that's what you desire…" With the last final thrusts, he released himself inside of her.

She cried out in an intense orgasm as she felt his warm juices shoot inside of her. "Oh God, Shadow…"

He took himself out of her and watched as the white liquid seeped from her opening and drip onto the wall and floor. He removed his body from hers and allowed her feet to touch the floor.

Once her feet touched the floor, she felt weak in her knees and almost fell to the floor, but Shadow caught her before she had done so.

"Take it easy there, bat girl", he spoke with a small smile.

Rouge saw how he was smiling towards her and she couldn't help but to frown because of it. "Oh shut up." She kneeled down to the floor and decided to lay down for a moment with Shadow doing the same. "…There was a lot."

The hedgehog turned to her blankly. "A lot of what?"

"…Come…it's all over the place…" She replied with a small blush on her face.

"…Told you I was better than Knuckles."

She turned to him with a glare. "I never said you were!"

"True but you did like our little session together did you not?"

She paused long and hard at his question as she tried to decide to admit it or not.

"…Okay allow me to rephrase a couple of things…Oh God, Shadow! Yes, Shadow! More! More! Give me more!"

With her entire face turning cherry red, she clenched her fist and hit him in the arm. "Oh shut up! I didn't say it like that!"

"Heh, bullshit."

"Why you!" When she attempted to hit him again, he had grabbed her fist and unclenched it.

He held her hand in his and kissed it softly. "It's okay if you don't want to say anything. I'll leave you to your own thoughts."

The same blush she had before had remained on her face, "…Um okay." She then saw Shadow look through the pockets of his pants to pull out a silver pocket watch.

"Wow we fucked for straight up two hours. Unbelievable."

The bat's ears twitched from his words, "How many hours!? Holy crap! What time is it, Shadow?"

"Eleven o'clock."

"Oh my God! Valentine's Day is almost over and I still haven't went over to Knuckles' house!"

In amusement, Shadow watched as she quickly got up from the floor, put her clothes back on, and grab the necklace from the table. He then watched her storm out of the house. He sighed heavily, "Three…two…one…"

Suddenly, Rouge had flung the door back open and ran inside of the living room. "Holy crap! I forgot the present!"

Shadow watched her grab the canvas painting and jump over his body that was still laying on the floor. He saw her toss money at him.

"Thanks, Shadow! I'll see you at work tomorrow! Bye!"

He watched mindlessly as she slammed the door behind her. A small smile had formed on his face afterwards. "Wow I got laid and paid. Guess it's safe to say for the first time ever, I had a pretty damn good Valentine's Day."

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: Hm...I wonder if Knuckles would ever find out about this?**

**Shadow: Sequel?**

**Jasmine: Erm maybe?**

**Rouge: You came out of nowhere with this oneshot!**

**Jasmine: It's snowing where I live and you think I would get a little bored sitting around the house all day doing nothing? Nuh uh! It's smut time!**

**Shadow: You are so weird...**

**Jasmine: Hope you all enjoyed this little Valentine's Day oneshot! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
